Plants vs. Zombies Online: Tiki Island
Tiki Island Is a world in Plants vs. Zombies Online. It was created by Thecoollittlepeashooter and King Pea. This world takes place during the tribal times. It has 30 levels, and it has two main gimmicks. Tiki Graves, which spawn spirit zombies, and curses, which are conjured by an evil Tiki God's idol. World Description Welcome to an age of magical experiences, and spears aim right at your skull! Beware, the zombies are using their ancient tools to wreak havoc upon the island. And the fact that they have magical tikis doesn't really help your survival rate. But what will are all the armed plants. But be on your toes, since those plants can easily become a tropical juice. Curses At the top of the lawn, there is a tiki idol. This idol contains the spirit of the mighty Tiki God. At the start of each wave, the Tiki Idol with rumble and has a chance to inflict a curse upon the player. The curses include: 1. Curse of Fire: When this curse is active, fireballs will rain from the sky and scorch tiles preventing the player form planting on them for a brief time, Zombies and platns that come in contact with the fireballs will be killed. 2. Curse of the Earth: When this curse is active, tremors will occur randomly stunning some plants and causing zombies to switch lanes. 3. Curse of the Air: When this curse is active, heavy winds will push zombies forward and a tornado may rush down a lane destroying some plants. 4. Curse of Water: When this curse is active, there will be a thunderstorm with rain. There is a chance that plants will be zapped by lightning. Normal zombies will be slower, however Spirit zombies will be faster and can spawn like regular zombies. 5. Curse of the Sun: When this curse is active, the player's sun will slowly deplete every ten seconds. 6. Curse of Regeneration: When this curse is active, zombies will regain a point of health every five seconds. 7. Curse of Immortality: When this curse is active, plants become immune to damage, however, zombies will walk right through them. 8. Curse of Dead: When a Normal zombie is killed they will spawn a Spirit zombie. Digging up a plant will also spawn a Spirit zombie. 9. Curse of Chaos: When this curse is active, the effects of all previous curses can occur one after the other or simulatenously. This curse is very rare and usually occurs on the final wave. Enviorenment Modificators * Tiki Graves: Spawns spirit zombies when destroyed * Tiki Tiki!: Spawns in several Tiki and Islander Imps Endless Zone Tiki Torch-er (Unlocked after Day 20) Starting Plants: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut Plants * Poke Oak * Pain-Apple * Caulipower * Lightning Bean * Lemon WedgeHammer * Palm Tree * Crab Grass * Cursesimmon Zombies * Tribal Zombie * Tribal Conehead * Tribal Buckethead * Tribal Flag Zombie * Tiki Imp * Tiki Golem Gargantuar * Spear Thrower * Cannibal Zombie * Shaman Zombie * Mask Maker Zombie * Blow Dart Zombie * Tiki Golem Imp * Spirit Zombie * Spirit Conehead * Spirit Buckethead * Spirit Imp * Boar Rider * Torch Tosser Zombie * Zombot-Tiki-Tron 2000 Poke Oak Alternates between stabbing zombies 2 tiles in front of him and throwing his spear. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: None Damage: Normal (Throwing) Huge (Stabbing) Recharge: Fast Special: Alternates between stabbing and throwing. Attack Speed: Poking(Fast) Spear(Mediocre) Costume: Bowtie Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Stabs all zombies in its lane doing 100 damage to each. Almanac Entry: TBA Pain-Apple Defensive plant that also attacks in a 3x3 area. Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: High Damage: Light Recharge: Sluggish Special: Attacks zombies in a 3x3 range around it. Attack Speed: Fast Costume: Crown Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Gains armor and does 50 damage in a 3x3 area Almanac Entry: TBA Lightning Bean Electrocutes the zombie that eats it. The zapped zombie will chain electricity off to other nearby zombies, like a Lighting Reed shot. Sun Cost: 75 Toughness: None Damage: Huge Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed:None Costume: Glasses Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Creates 2 more Almanac Entry: TBA Caulipower Shoots small projectiles, has a chance to shoot one that does 30 damage. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: None Damage: Heavy/Light Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Eyepatch Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Shoots 10 big projectiles. Almanac Entry: TBA Palm Tree Shoots coconuts in an X or a + pattern. Sun Cost: 250 Toughness: None Damage: Heavy Recharge: Mediocre Attack Speed: Slow Costume: Knight Armor Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Shoots 20 coconuts, 10 in the X pattern and then 10 in the + pattern. Almanac Entry: TBA Lemon WedgeHammer Destroys all zombies or obstacles on the tile it is planted on, also creates a 3x3 shockwave to damage surrounding zombies or obstacles. Sun Cost: 125 Toughness: None Damage: Huge Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: None Costume: Mask Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: N/A Almanac Entry: TBA Crab Grass (Coinium) Snaps at zombies two tiles in front of it, other plants can be placed above it, and its amphibious Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Normal Damage: Normal Recharge: Slow Special: Can be planted on land and in water. Special: Another land plant may be planted on top of it. Attack Speed: Normal Costume: Bow Charging Up Time: None Plant Food: Tosses a bunch of mini crabs that stick to and snap at zombies, the plant on top of it also will perform its plant food ability Almanac Entry: TBA Cursesimmon (Endium - World Exclusive) Detonates and curses zombies it encounters. Cursed zombies will gain multiple, random status effects. It also slighly decreases the chance that the Tiki God will curse the player when on the lawn, but is a fixed ammount and will not stack. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: None Damage: Varies Recharge: Sluggish Special: Curses all zombies in a tile. Special: Cursed zombies gain multiple, random status effects. Special: Decreases Tiki God Curse chance when on the lawn slightly. Costume: Tiki Mask Plant Food: Spawns two other Cursesimmons Almanac Entry: TBA Tribal Zombie Regular tribe member zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: TBA Tribal Conehead His mask-decorated cone gives him twice the protection of a regular tribe member. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: TBA Tribal Buckethead His wooden tiki bucket gives him great protection against damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Almanac Entry: TBA Tribal Flag Zombie Blows his horn to mark the arrival of an ancient "wave" of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: TBA Tiki Imp Is summoned into your defenses and dances on forward. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Almanac Entry: TBA Tiki Golem Gargantuar The ancient protector of the tribe has awakened... Speed: Hungry Toughness: Great Special: Can spit a fireball at plants. Almanac Entry: TBA Spear Tosser Throws spears at plants to damage them. Speed: Slow Toughness: Normal Special: Tosses damaging spears at your plants. Almanac Entry: TBA Cannibal Zombie Gains a boost when hit, or when he eats a plant. Speed: Normal/Fast Toughness: Normal Special: Speeds up when hit or when it eats a plant. Almanac Entry: TBA Shaman Zombie Heals an area of his fellow zombies. Speed: Normal Toughness: Weak Special: Heals zombies in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry: TBA Mask Maker Zombie Spawns the Tiki Graves. Speed: Slow Toughness: Medium Special: Creates Tiki Graves, which it tosses on the lawn. Almanac Entry: TBA Blow Dart Zombie Shoots poisonous darts at your plants. Speed: Slow Toughness: Medium Special: Shoots blow darts that don't do damage on contact, but poison the plant dealing damage over time. Almanac Entry: TBA Tiki Golem Imp Lives on in spirit form when killed.... Speed: Fast Toughness: Medium Special: Spawns a Spirit Imp when killed. Almanac Entry: TBA Spirit Zombie Comes out of Tiki Graves and shambles onward. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic Can be destroyed by Blover or Hurrikale Almanac Entry: TBA Spirit Conehead Comes out of Tiki Graves. His ghostly cone gives him twice the protection from damage. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic Can be destroyed by Blover or Hurrikale Almanac Entry: TBA Spirit Buckethead Comes out of Tiki Graves. His doomed bucket gives him great protection from damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Can be destroyed by Blover or Hurrikale Almanac Entry: TBA Spirit Imp Spawned from Tiki Graves and Tiki Golem Imps. The are sent far into your defenses and float on forward. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Can be destroyed by Blover or Hurrikale Almanac Entry: TBA Boar Rider Imp riding a boar which jumps over plants or it rams into them. Speed: Fast Toughness: Medium Special: Jumps over plants. Special: Can ram into plants dealing heavy damage. Almanac Entry: TBA Zombie Monkey Stationary Zombies that comes down a vine and throws explosive coconuts at plants Speed: None Toughness: Weak Special: Throws explosive coconuts at plants. Weakness: Blover and Hurrikale blow the vine away killing the monkey. Almanac Entry: TBA Zombot Tiki-Tron 2000 Mystic Zombot with magical powers Speed: Hungry Toughness: Undying Phase 1: Basic quadrio Tribal Imp Shaman Zombie Phase 2: Tiki Golem Gargantuar Buckethead Mask Maker Zombie Blowdart Zombie Zombie Monkey Phase 3: All Zombies Almanac Entry: TBA Brain Busters Tiki Trouble Last Stand SOS I Zombie Monkey Attack! Levels Gallery Tiki world pvz--2 .jpg|The second concept lawn by Pvz\\2. Tiki world pvz--2 .png|A mock-up of gameplay by TCLP. Tiki Island Concept Lawn.jpg|The original concept lawn by King Pea. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online: Tiki Island